Adam Davenport
Adam Davenport 'is one of the main characters in the series Lab Rats. He is the oldest out of the trio and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio and everyone else in the world. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. He is currently 17. Adam is one year older than Bree and two years older than Chase. Background Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawns rather brains which contrasts from his little brother Chase. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also gets easily angered a lot and it can cause some of his glitches. However despite that he is very loving and fun-loving and also goofy and comical. He is very friendly and kind too and is shown to care for others. Also despite him not being very intelligent he it shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humour, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite. He is the first to mentioned to have a glitch. He also loves animals. He has a rat and a horse, and he wants a cow and a pig. He seems to have a craving for farm animals. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his little brother Chase, and has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him, however he greatly cares for him, and dives into action if Chase is ever threatened. He also normally annoys Bree, but seems to have a better relationship with her, he quit the cheerleading squad when he caught the other cheerleaders making fun of Bree. If Bree or mostly Chase being bullied from the other kids in the school Adam will stand up for them. He also does his best to protect them, for example in "Parallel Universe" upon being told Davenports new device could gravely injure them, Adam quickly pushed both Bree and Chase behind him. -List of Adam's Quotes Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision:' He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person, lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades:' Shoots balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown twice - Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo.) *'Martial Arts': Though prefering to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. Glitches *'Fire Vision: '''When Adam gets angry, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *'Plasma Grenades:' When Adam gets very excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP, he can only talk backwards untill he is rebooted. Temporary Powers *'Super Speed''' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) *'Super Smarts' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) Trivia *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and says that Taylor Swift's music is soothing. (An ePod is a parody of the iPod) *Adam is the first of the "Lab Rats" to show off his bionics. First his strength (punching through the metal door and picking Chase up from the ground). Then his heat vision (shooting his laser eyes at Bree). *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The first day he came to Mission Creek High, he had a dream of becoming a cheerleader. *He had a crush on a girl named Danielle, and wanted to go to the school dance with her. * Danielle briefly referred to him as the handsome one out of him, Leo, and Chase. *At first, he doesn't know how to eat a pineapple correctly. *Adam can not spell simple words like "no" and "on." He thinks they are spelled as "noo" and "onn." *He seems to enjoy watching "Goober the Spunky Caboose." *He seems to like warm seats: The talking ones on the toilet and the new ones Davenport included in their mission suit upgrades. * He is the smartest at popularity, helping Chase get more popularity votes and even got a large amount of votes himself in the Student of the Semester competition. *After he won the Student of the Semester contest, he caught Chase drawing over it, he then stated that he wanted to do that, and ruined his , Chase Davenport, and Leo.]] "cheesy picture" that was rewarded to him. *He was a temporary cheerleader on the squad in the episode Air Leo. *Adam has always wanted a pig. *Adam is probably around 17 and born in 1995. *Even though Adam is usually silly he is responsible with his powers when it comes to missions. *He has a third nipple (Concert in a Can). He said to Marcus, "We're so alike! Do you have a third nipple, too?" *Adam dislocated his arm in the episode Bro Down. *It is revealed that Adam has a precaucious side to him when it came to safety. *Ironically, Adam has been shown to be very afraid of Spike (Chase's alter ego) even though he could easily overpower him. *It is revealed that Adam can drive (Smart and Smarter). *In the episode The Rats Strike Back he had cankles. *Adam has the color green on his chip (Chip Switch). *Caitlin had a crush on Adam but he convinced her to like Chase. Category:Davenport Family Category:SuperHumans Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Inventions Category:Students Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Main Character Category:Bionic